insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiccup Haddock
Skills Hiccup is very skilled when he applies himself though many, like his father, do not see it. He has been an apprentice to Gobber, Berk's blacksmith from a very young age and as such became very adept when it comes to fixing, putting together, and creating weapons. He is very good at observational skills which help him in his inventions in and outside of the blacksmith shop. Hiccup is left handed and is wonderful at drawing and sketching, which he does oftentimes before he goes to work on his newest invention. Though no one in his village expected it of him, Hiccup is very proficient in dragon training classes due to the observation he applied when in contact with his dragon, Toothless. The young boy is honest - for the most part-, loyal, and kind. Physical weakness and his small stature are the subject of much ridicule in his village. He has low self esteem which is most likely the result of his father and his peer’s constant put-downs. Hiccup is not skilled in the majority of things that Vikings hold in high standing such as: dragon slaying, fighting, heavy lifting, and seafaring. However, he does whatever he can to gain recognition within his tribe which, more often than not, leads to more trouble than anything. He is awkward, especially around women and has a certain inability to fit in no matter how hard he tries. As a sort of coping mechanism he has developed a sharp sense of sarcasm. Personality Hiccup tries his hardest at everything he does despite his shortcomings. He is faced with the problem that no one believes in him, except perhaps Gobber, though his advice can be somewhat unhelpful. Hiccup is very smart and loves to learn new things. He explores and draws what he sees in a parchment book. He is good at inventing useful items and his mind thinks of things that others don’t. Hiccup is a loyal friend, even though none of his friends are human. He is kind to everyone even if they ridicule him and is a stalwart companion. Hiccup has an excellent sense of humor and is very witty, though his witticisms usually fall short as the other teenagers in the village have casted him out of their social group. He is always willing to extend a hand to help someone and is eager to prove himself. Sometimes his eagerness becomes somewhat of an obsession and causes harm rather than help. There is no end to what Hiccup will do to try and make his father happy and this is a failing of his. He cares little for himself, and instead looks out for the needs and wants of others often ignoring his own entirely. Perhaps as a coping mechanism, Hiccup uses sarcasm as a way to rationalize and make himself feel better. He is quite shy and is not very open to others. This trait only helps to emphasize his secretive behavior which succeeds only in his further osterization. Appearance Hiccup stands at only 5’5” and weighs a measly 110 pounds. There is no muscle on him to be sure. He is much different from others of his village, the majority of which are tall and stocky. He has shaggy, brown hair that is of a medium length and gets into his eyes often. He has very expressive, green eyes that sit beneath a pair of thick brown eyebrows. His skin is pale white and he has rosy cheeks and freckles that cover his body. There is usually a smile on his face and when he does smile he has dimples on his cheeks. Normally, Hiccup wears brown pants and a green, heavy cotton tunic that reaches to his mid-thigh. He wears a fur vest over this and has a belt around his waist. Attached to the belt is a dagger, though he has been carrying it less any less as of late. Relationships Menolly: Best friends. Hiccup is very close to her and thinks of her as a sister. '''Rapunzel: '''Hiccup's now ex girlfriend. He still has feelings for her but broke off the relationship for reasons that he is keeping to himself. He is unaware of his current standing with her. '''Xiao: '''Another of Hiccup's good friends. He lives with her. She is probably the biggest Hiccunzel shipper in the world. '''Feanor: '''An elf working with Hiccup. He doesn't much care for the elf but rather tolerates him. This may be soon to change. '''Nerdanel: '''Feanor's wife. Hiccup likes her far more than he does her husband. '''Merlin: '''Hiccup's friend. He once saved Hiccup and Toothless from a large dragon intent upon killing them. Hiccup looks up to Merlin though he's never shared this. Hiccup is unaware of Merlin's death. '''Arthur Pendragon: '''An aquaintance. Hiccup has only met him on one occassion so he doesn't have much of an opinion on the arrogant, snippy boy king. ((WIP.)) History Hiccup is the son of Stoick the Vast and Valhallarama, both great warriors. They both were born and grew up in the village of Berk and it was there that they met. Valhallarama had been in love with another man, but he went away to battle and was never heard from again. Five years later, she married Stoic, chief of the Hairy Hooligans tribe. The two were married on a ship coming home from battle. It wasn’t long after that Valhallarama gave birth to Hiccup. Growing up, Hiccup saw his mother only rarely. She often left him at home with another villager or with his father as she went out seeking glory and untold riches as his father told him. It was something he was told to be proud of; a mother and father whose bloodlust would never be quenched. Valhallarama left to fight a battle in the East while Stoick remained in Berk to lead the rebuilding of the lower side of the village that had been destroyed in a dragon raid. Hiccup’s mother never returned. When Hiccup was just a few months shy of six winters old, his father was presented with Valhallarama’s great axe, helmet, and breastplate. His father mourned her greatly in silence and Hiccup was shut out of his mind. It was Gobber the Belch, a friend of Stoick and the village blacksmith who took the young boy under his wing…er…um prosthetic arm. Gobber apprenticed Hiccup to himself –risking his own life and his remaining limbs in the process- and taught the boy the tools of his trade. He became proficient in blacksmithing, often tinkering with new ideas and inventions, but his clumsiness sometimes got the better of him. Gobber was patient in teaching, though often blunt and he became sort of a second father figure to Hiccup. As Hiccup grew it became evident to his father and to the villagers that he was not like other Vikings. Where most would have filled out by now, he remained as thin and as muscular as a blade of grass. He wasn’t tall either, like the majority of the Vikings and even most of the adult women stood a full head above him. This made him the subject of much ridicule, much to the anger of his father who, as chief of the village, had expected his son to be more. The town of Berk is subject to dragon raids which result in fire and loss of life for both sides. Hiccup always wanted to help but was forced to stay inside for fear that he’d get in the way. As it were, on the year of his fifteenth birthday one such raid occurred and he went to Gobber’s shop to help as he always did when the dragons came. Swords and axes needed sharpening, weapons had to be supplied, and Hiccup was not allowed into the fray. This day was to be different. As soon as Gobber left to join the fight, Hiccup although unable to lift an axe, took the bola sling –The Mangler- that Gobber had there and wheeled it outside. Aiming it into the sky he manages to hit a dragon; the terrifying Night Fury, but no one is there to see him do it. In proclaiming his success he unwittingly attracted the attention of a nearby Monstrous Nightmare. Stoick saved him from the beast, and in doing so a large section of the village was destroyed. Hiccup tried to explain that he had captured a Night Fury, but as the creature was so elusive and the boy such a burden to the village, his account was written off as fantasy. Stoick decided that it was to put a stop to the dragon raids and held a council the next day to decide who would be journeying with him. No one volunteered, for though the Vikings had a love of war they knew that ships that went in search of the dragon’s nest never returned. It wasn’t until Stoick threatened them; saying that whoever did not accompany him would be in charge of watching his son that everyone present agreed to go on the journey. Gobber spoke to Stoick and convinced him to allow Hiccup to participate in Viking Training, unbeknownst to Hiccup himself. Taking his short knife with him, Hiccup went off in search of the Night Fury that he had hit the night before. He found the creature in the woods, tied up in the bola sling that Hiccup had shot off. At first he was proud of himself for conquering so mighty a beast and his eyes lit up at the prospect of feeling his father’s pride for the first time. He held the knife above the dragon and prepared to stab it, but the creature’s eyes stayed his blade. The dragon was scared. Hiccup realized what he had to do then and cut the dragon free of its bonds. It turned on him immediately but after cornering him and omitting a loud scream the dragon ran off. However, the bola sling that Hiccup shot injured the dragon’s tail beyond repair and made him unable to fly. The dragon fell down an incline into a deep lake valley and was unable to get himself out due to his injured tail. Upon coming home in a daze, Hiccup was greeted by his father. As Hiccup tried to explain to him that he did not want to kill dragons his father ignored him and told him of his enrollment in Dragon Training classes with Gobber. Hiccup, not knowing what to do panicked only in his mind. He couldn’t kill a dragon. Before taking his leave and setting out on the journey to find the dragon’s nest, Stoick told his son that he would return…maybe. The day after his father left, Hiccup returned to the forest to see the dragon. He brought with him a peace offering of a single fish. The dragon was reluctant at first, but he began to trust Hiccup and took the fish from him, after which he coughed up half and offered it to Hiccup, insisting that the boy take a bite. Hiccup named the dragon “Toothless” due to his initial thought that the dragon had no teeth. Over the weeks following Hiccup and Toothless became a strange pair of friends. Hiccup brought the dragon fish as he could not hunt and even made a functional saddle and tail piece so that Toothless could fly. Balancing all of that with his dragon training grew harder on him, however as he tried to keep the secret of Toothless’ existence to himself. Hiccup and Toothless grew closer over the time that his father was away and Hiccup relished the time he could spend away from the village with the dragon. It was on the day that Stoick returned that the competition to see who would be the one to kill the Monstrous Nightmare would be and even though Hiccup tried to stay out of the way, he was chosen by the village elder as the one who should claim the “honor”. Hiccup didn’t see his father that day though as at that precise moment he decided it was time to leave Berk. He packed some provisions and headed off to the cove to run away with his friend. Pandora History